Leaves in the River
by Original-Weeping-Angel
Summary: Songfic based on Leaves in the River by Sea Wolf - Reid meets a mysterious girl on Halloween... T for implied references.


**A/N This songfic is based on the song 'Leaves in the River' by Sea Wolf. Dedicated to my fantastic friend Emily; Is this enough Spencer Reid for you? :) Happy belated birthday 3  
Please Enjoy! **

* * *

**LEAVES IN THE RIVER**

It was the crisp golden leaves lightly scratching his window as they fell that woke him.

A lazy smile stretched across his face and he sat upright, allowing the joy to fill him.  
It was Halloween.  
His favourite day of the year, an undisputed champion of holidays. Reid rose and began his day, noting slight changes in his environment that specifically celebrated today.

A grinning pumpkin watching pedestrians pass by with a fiendish look, gardeners raking leaf matter into neat piles and a smell on the air of a cosy fire. Reid smiled to himself, happy that this year, the BAU was not currently investigating any cases – meaning he would get to celebrate Halloween again, perhaps even go with Henry…  
Pleased by the thought of trick-or-treating with his Godson, Reid was taken by surprise when Morgan's hand clapped down on his shoulder.  
"Daydreaming, pretty boy?"  
Morgan was laughing a little, but his demeanour clearly said he had something else to say, so Reid waited a little impatiently.  
"What are you up to tonight Reid?"  
"Well actually, I was thinking about asking JJ if I could go trick-or-treating with Henry, apart from that I cannot say." Reid said and hoped he looked mysterious enough to carry his last line.  
Apparently not, as Morgan shook his head.  
"No can do, JJ called in sick because Henry got himself a nasty case of nits, and there is no way you're sitting at home alone, or entering some fancy dress competition. There's this party-"  
Reid starting protesting quickly, not wishing to be caught at another of Morgan's parties again.  
"I really don't think that's a good idea, see-"  
"It's a costume party."  
That put an end to any argument of Reid's. Costume parties were good, he could be anyone there.  
_So can everybody else_, the jaded profiler inside himself commented. To his surprise, Reid found himself nodding.  
"I'll be there Morgan."

It was lucky Reid thought, that he had been planning on entering a best-dressed competition at his local library's Halloween party. Morgan's party was short notice, but the team had been excused early due to a lull in incoming cases. Reid had immediately left to go home and begin preparations.  
This year's costume would be a personal best.  
Before Reid left, Morgan had told that though he had invited everyone, only Garcia would be there, but one friendly face made Reid feel a little less uncomfortable. At least there would be someone to talk to.  
He put the finishing touched to his costume, and got ready to leave.  
He was going to kill Morgan.  
This was no party, not in Reid's understanding of them.  
There were vehicles crowding the sidewalk and loud music over spilled from the open door of an otherwise unremarkable house. The bricks on one side were stained with fluorescent paint, which shone strangely in the setting dusk. Reid, against his better judgement, attempted to make his way inside to find Morgan or Garcia.  
He fought through the crush of partygoers outside, ignoring strange looks and whispers, all the while watching the light slowly deteriorate, bleaching the scene of colour. Deprived of light, Reid made it to the door as glowing stick were flashed all around him.  
Inside, Reid found Morgan.  
It was sweltering inside, and Morgan was talking to Garcia on a small couch surrounded by amorous dancing couples. He was greeted as he sat down with;  
"Man, I'm so sorry."  
Reid looked at him, tiredly curious.  
"This was meant to be a small party, yeah? Enough people to just fill the house, but some idiot turned it into a going away party for the exchange students that were staying with him and invited half the sororities on his campus!"  
There was a splash and Reid looked over Morgan's shoulder to see two men singing drunkenly from the small background pool they had fallen into.  
"Can I introduce you to anyone Reid? Make it less…awkward?"  
Reid shook his head and murmured that he was going to fetch some drinks. As he made his way to the kitchen he could easily distinguish the gate crashers from the guests by their apparel. The invited guests were all in some form of costume although, Reid noted a little smugly, his costume was much better.  
Locating the kitchen, Reid found some unopened drinks and took those with him back to Morgan and Garcia.

He was tipsy, perhaps a little drunk, when he saw her.  
Her dark, red-brown hair was in short waves around her shoulders and was held in place by a deep red rose, the colour of which matched the fake blood stains on her lacy white dress. She wore matching red shoes and her manic grin was surrounded by more blood, from her forehead and down to her mouth.  
She was the zombie princess to his zombie prince.

* * *

Reid walked up, a little tentative.  
"Hi."  
She smiled.  
"Hi,' she said back, 'do you know where Peter's Shoppe is? I think I'm lost."  
Reid frowned. That was the next block over.  
"Sure, come with me."  
Morgan and Garcia traded identical looks of delight, proud of Reid.

As they walked outside, away from the intruding music, Reid noticed how late it had gotten, the slivered crescent moon rising almost directly over his head. A cool breeze stirred the leaves of the well-pruned trees as they walked from the midst of suburbia. The girl shivered and Reid took his jacket off and offered it to her wordlessly. They walked in companionable silence, and soon they were in the smaller streets, where the leaves patterned the cracked sidewalk. Children's laughter echoed through the empty air, and the rattle of the leaves scraping the pavement was almost charming.

* * *

As they walked further through the streets, Reid realised that he didn't even know this girl's name. Wishing to make some attempt at conversation, he turned to ask her what her name was. At the same time, she turned to ask him. They paused awkwardly a moment before smiling hesitantly, and Reid gestured to her that she should speak first.  
"I just wanted to thank you for helping me find my way. Can I ask your name?"  
Reid smiled at her, a little embarrassed.  
"You're more than welcome, and my name is Spencer."  
That made her smile a little wider.  
"My name is Emily."  
They started walking again, as the wind picked up a little. The fallen leaves now almost covered the ground around them, some catching on the occasional street light or sign.

* * *

Aloud, Reid had begun to express his wonder at the sheer volume of leaf matter, as one scraped Emily's cheek on the way past. He immediately asked her if she was alright, to which she replied in the affirmative and asked where all the wind was coming from so suddenly. Reid thought quickly;  
"The East, I should think."  
Emily nodded and Reid watched a large oak leaf slide across the ground and through the gaps in a white picket fence. He questioned its journey mentally, thinking on where it should end up.

* * *

The rain continued a little harder then as the wind died down. Fat droplets peppered the sidewalk, as well as the heads of Reid and Emily. They came upon a row of neglected houses, the yards full of patchy grass and the forgotten toys of children long grown. The concrete beneath them was covered in colourful chalk drawings, some washing away before their eyes. Emily paused suddenly, before a small house of red brick. The frayed white curtains were drawn to prevent against prying eyes, and the soggy newspapers on the stoop served as a table. Empty saucers were cluttered all over, and the occasional beer bottle joined the mess. A wicker chair leant dangerously close to the edge of the door, giving the image that the porch was in fact smaller than it looked. The rain was heavier now and Reid looked at Emily curiously, knowing that this was still a way away from where she had meant to be. Her dark hair was plastered to her pale forehead and suddenly she turned to Reid.  
"This is my old house. "  
Reid nodded, a little unsure of how to respond since it certainly didn't look like a place for a child to live.  
"I'm… a little tired. Can we wait here?" She asked, gesturing at the bench a few steps away.  
"Sure."

* * *

As they paused, Reid wished desperately for an umbrella. He felt sure that he would catch a cold being out in this rain for such a long time. He regarded his companion, who seemed not to notice the inclement weather. Her hair was almost black now with water, dripping slowly down her back. Rivulets of water were running from the crown of her head and the nape of her neck, making their slow way down her body and slowly drenching her completely. She was shaking slightly from the cool temperature, though she didn't seem to realise. Her feet were in a small puddle, growing gradually from the downpour. Reid scrutinised it and made out a small shape.  
A child's handprint.

* * *

If he hadn't been watching closely, Reid wouldn't have noticed.  
A small tear joined the deluge from above, soon indistinguishable from the other drops on the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Reid asked; a little worried that perhaps, this girl wasn't mentally stable.  
"No, not really."  
She left it at that and they sat together in silence a little longer, the leaves making a soft layer over the bitumen.  
"A relative of mine…someone close, they died. It was pretty sudden, and I've been trying to ignore it, like a little kid that thinks if they don't look under the bed then the monsters will go away.' She shook her head, more tears running down her face, mascara a little smeared. 'And because of that, someone I love very much is as good as homeless. They refused to leave, even knowing what was going to happen. Admirable, but so STUPID!" She screamed the last word at the sky, as the torrential rain from the clouds and the moon and stars they hid were at fault. Reid couldn't help but wonder at events that wrought such emotions on this interesting creature. The two in her story must have loved each other so much to stay, when they knew it would inevitably lead to this situation.

* * *

Her reaction was shocking. Reid looked at her closely, watching for any sign of the anger that had surfaced so quickly. After telling her incredibly private issues to a relative stranger she was demurely reclined against a neighbouring fence.  
"Is that how you always talk to people you don't know?"  
She looked away, but Reid's very livelihood depended on his ability to read body language. Her pale cheeks coloured themselves a cherry red, very apparent and slightly endearing in the bleak road they were in. He waited patiently, watching the world pass around them. The growl of an engine was heard distantly, and Reid felt small flying ants crashing recklessly into him.  
"I don't really talk like that all the time.' Was the quiet response.  
Reid nodded. He had thought as much, but she wasn't finished.  
"It does, however, happen when I get drunk. Which is why I got lost in the first place."  
That explained it, though Reid worried about a drunken young woman wandering the city alone. Too many times he had seen the aftermath of such a situation.

* * *

Emily stood, as though she had heard her name called. Reid followed suit and followed her down the street, leaving the little red brick house behind them.  
The night continued on around them, the only people in their little universe. Reid was shaking from the cold, but tried desperately not to show it. He made a fist, futilely attempting to keep the warmth in his hand. The rain was beginning to ease up, and in the light of the occasional street light Reid could see that the drains were overflowing. Decaying plant matter was blocking each one, ensuring the road was covering in a thin layer of silt and rain water.  
A small hand nudged his hand as they walked.  
At first, Reid tried to ignore it, thinking it accidental due to their close proximity. He soon knew better when the hand held his, opening his cool fist to clutch his hand in hers. They walked together in that matter for a few more streets, and by now Reid realised that Emily had wanted company. She had no party to go to, she just wanted someone to console her.  
They wandered aimlessly, passing closed shop fronts and cosy looking houses.  
"I want to make you a promise. When we get home, I'll give you a kiss."  
Reid looked at her in surprise, but Emily was staring straight ahead, and the only indication she gave of her acknowledging his look was a light squeeze of the hand she held.

* * *

They came upon a large open street, flooded with the lights from the street lamps. The suburban houses either side showed they had come full circle, and the quiet almost had its own presence. All the lights from the houses were out, and Emily and Reid were the only living souls in the street.  
The zombies made an odd pair, their costumes fraying; Emily's skirt costume torn. Their makeup was partly washed off, and the flower in her hair was drooping sadly.  
Suddenly, Emily released Reid's hand and ran into the middle of the street. She raised her arms to the dark sky and smiled broadly.  
She laughed suddenly, a fey, unexpected sound. In the quiet it echoed, bouncing back at them ethereally.  
She turned to Reid.


End file.
